<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Sexually Frustrated Big Sister Gives You a Chance To Satisfy Her by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261599">Your Sexually Frustrated Big Sister Gives You a Chance To Satisfy Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, After Failed Date, Big sister, Creampie, Cum Inside, Cunnilingus, Eye Contact, F/M, Fill Me Up, Hot Sister, Incest, It's All About Me Tonight, Missionary, Show Me Your Skills, Siblings, Taboo, Wet Sounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:19:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your big sister is annoyed after another date turned out to be a mistake. She didn't get laid, and she is sexually frustrated. You offer to satisfy her tonight, but she tries to laugh it off and says it's gross cause you're her brother. But then she starts considering it.. and eventually you two go to her room, so that you can show her that you really can and know <b>how</b> to take care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Sexually Frustrated Big Sister Gives You a Chance To Satisfy Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters in this script are ADULTS. This post and script were both created by an ADULT (me) and are meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.</p><p>Any changes &amp; improvements to the script are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Annoyed, talking to herself]</p><p>Oh my god, what a fucking mistake..</p><p>I can't believe this, why is it so hard to find a guy these days..</p><p>Like.. is this even my generation? I swear to god..</p><p>Always either a weirdo, a creep, or just a complete idiot..</p><p>[Sigh]</p><p>Fuck sake..</p><p>[Interrupted]</p><p>What?</p><p>Oh go away, it's nothing.</p><p>[Sigh] Look, really, just leave me alone okay? I don't wanna talk about it.</p><p>[Short pause]</p><p>My date didn't go the way I thought it would go.</p><p>Yeah, the guy just turned out to be a complete misunderstanding.</p><p>Well, I met him online and when we talked he seemed like someone for me but.. nah, I don't even know what the fuck that even was to be honest.</p><p>Now I'm just left horny and frustrated again and.. eh, whatever.</p><p>What?</p><p>Well, yeah, I was expecting to get laid tonight, I mean.. duh?</p><p>I mean if the guy was cute and fun and all, then why not? But wait, why am I even talking to you about this? Leave me alone.</p><p>No, go to your room, I'm going to sleep.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>[Short pause]</p><p>[Burst out laughing]</p><p>Wait, what? You said what?</p><p>You're not serious, are you?</p><p>*You* want to help *me* get off?</p><p>Ew, first of all, gross.. I'm your sister..</p><p>Plus, you wouldn't be able to satisfy me anyway. You're my little brother, you know nothing about sex yet.</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>Please.. don't even do that to yourself right now..</p><p>I mean you're pretty cute and all but.. that's not enough to satisfy *me*? You need to know what you're doing..</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>Yeah, right.. stop it. How many girls have you actually fucked since you turned 18?</p><p>[Long pause]</p><p>Damn, you're actually serious about this, huh?</p><p>Hmm, I don't know..</p><p>I guess maybe..</p><p>Maybe I can give you a chance..</p><p>It's gonna be so weird but.. I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little curious now..</p><p>And if you really *are* as good as you say..</p><p>Hmm..</p><p>Alright little bro, come with me then.. but if you suck, I'm gonna kick you out, I'm telling you that right now.</p><p>Okay?</p><p>Okay, let's go to my room.</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[Door shut]</p><p>Aight, so.. what now huh?</p><p>You gonna show me what you got or not?</p><p>[Give out soft little moans here and there]</p><p>Heh, not bad, not bad..</p><p>Seems like you know where to kiss and touch me so far..</p><p>Mhm, keep going.. kiss my neck..</p><p>[Continue giving out soft little moans here and there]</p><p>Mmm okay, hold on..</p><p>Let's go on the bed..</p><p>There.. do you think you can make me cum with your mouth?</p><p>Yeah? You wanna taste my pussy and show me?</p><p>Come on then, take off my skirt and panties..</p><p>Good boy.. and now..</p><p>Oh, so you know that too, huh?</p><p>That's a very good sign.. most guys just get straight to licking..</p><p>Mmm that's it little bro, kiss my thighs..</p><p>Kiss me all around my pussy..</p><p>Tease me.. </p><p>Make me want it even more..</p><p>[Moan softly for a little bit]</p><p>I must say, you're impressing me little brother..</p><p>I didn't expect any of this at all..</p><p>Keep going.. use your hands, caress my body..</p><p>Just like that..</p><p>Mmm.. lemme take off this shirt for you.. come up here and play with my tits too..</p><p>[Takes off shirt, continues moaning softly for a little bit]</p><p>You want me to take my bra off too?</p><p>Mmm there.. put your mouth on my nipples..</p><p>[Continue moaning softly for a little bit]</p><p>Oh yeah, such a good boy.. squeeze those titties..</p><p>Play with 'em..</p><p>[Moan] Good.. just like that..</p><p>[Continue moaning softly for a little bit]</p><p>Now kiss your way back down to my pussy..</p><p>Slowly..</p><p>Just like that.. remember, this is all about me, not you..</p><p>Mmm.. perfect..</p><p>Now lick me.. lick your sister's pussy little brother..</p><p>Mhm, give me that tongue, come on..</p><p>[Moan a little more intensively from now on]</p><p>Oh yeah, now just do your thing..</p><p>I want you to show me how you eat a pussy..</p><p>Show me all your skills little brother..</p><p>Oh yeah.. you like how it tastes? [Chuckle]</p><p>Keep going..</p><p>Mhm, that's good..</p><p>Lick me slowly like that..</p><p>[Continue moaning for a little while]</p><p>Ah.. fuck..</p><p>Little brother.. [Moan]</p><p>When did you learn to.. [Moan]</p><p>Eat pussy like this..</p><p>[Moan] Oh my god, keep going..</p><p>Keep doing circles with your tongue like that..</p><p>You can suck on my clit just a little bit too..</p><p>Perfect.. don't stop..</p><p>[Continue moaning for a little while]</p><p>Okay, that's enough.. I want your cock now..</p><p>Yeah, take off your pants, take off everything..</p><p>Mmm.. that's it, show me that hot body..</p><p>[Chuckle]</p><p>Damn you've grown so much..</p><p>I for sure don't remember any of *this* the last time we were bathing together and what not..</p><p>Mmm.. you're so hard for me..</p><p>Okay, c'mere.. stick it in..</p><p>Take care of me like you said you would little brother..</p><p>[Moan]</p><p>Oh yea, there you go..</p><p>[Gasp] slow, slow.. go slow at first..</p><p>Mhm, just like that..</p><p>Don't forget, this is all about me..</p><p>You're here just to please me..</p><p>Your pleasure is only a bonus..</p><p>Mmm.. you can go a little deeper..</p><p>[Moan] Yeah.. that's good..</p><p>Now thrust in and out of me.. gently..</p><p>Mhm, like that.. keep doing that..</p><p>[Moan softly for a little bit, slow wet sounds]</p><p>Heh, you know.. maybe I secretly always wanted to have sex with you..</p><p>And that's why all my dates have been failing..</p><p>Mmm.. your cock feels so nice little brother.. don't stop..</p><p>[Continue moaning softly for a little bit, slow wet sounds]</p><p>Okay, you can speed up a little..</p><p>Mhm, go faster..</p><p>[Moaning a little bit more intensively for a little bit, faster wet sounds]</p><p>Oh that's good, yeah..</p><p>Mhm, mhm.. keep fucking me just like that little bro..</p><p>Fuck your big sister just like that..</p><p>[Continue just moaning and sex sounds for a little bit]</p><p>Keep going baby..</p><p>Look into my eyes as you fuck me too..</p><p>Look into my eyes and fuck me harder..</p><p>Fuck me until you cum inside of me..</p><p>Mhm, I want you to fill me up little brother..</p><p>I don't care, I want your load inside of me..</p><p>Give it to me little brother, fuck me..</p><p>Fuck your sister like you always wanted to..</p><p>Fuck me hard and deep..</p><p>[Moan even more intensively now for a little while, getting closer and closer to orgasm, even faster wet sounds]</p><p>Oh my god yes, make me cum little brother.. make me fucking-</p><p>[Orgasm]</p><p>[Slow down with the wet sounds as she gets over the orgasm]</p><p>[Catch breath]</p><p>Now.. no, don't stop.. I need you to finish inside of me..</p><p>Yes, keep going.. keep going until you cum for me please..</p><p>[Back to moaning and fast wet sounds]</p><p>Yes, yes, yes!</p><p>Give it to me little brother! Give me that load!</p><p>Fill me up with it!</p><p>Shoot your cum *deep* inside of me..</p><p>Come on, come on..</p><p>Do it baby, you know I want it..</p><p>Mhm, mhm, I need it..</p><p>Come on, do it..</p><p>Creampie me little brother..</p><p>Cum for me!</p><p>[He cums, wet sounds slow down/stop and she lets out gentle sexy moan]</p><p>Mmm.. that's what I'm talking about little brother..</p><p>This is exactly what I was hoping for tonight..</p><p>C'mere..</p><p>[Kissing for a little bit]</p><p>[Sigh of relief]</p><p>That was amazing..</p><p>I'm glad I decided to give you a chance..</p><p>Mmm..</p><p>Now go back to your room.. before somebody catches us..</p><p>[Chuckle]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>